


Immortal

by Arctimon



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctimon/pseuds/Arctimon
Summary: Fred takes the team to their first big media outing, but he learns a valuable lesson: whether it's spoken or written, on film or on the page, one person's legacy can never be put in a single medium. My tribute to the late, great Stan Lee. Rated T to be safe; very slight Honey Lemon/Fred.





	Immortal

_**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 is owned by Disney Animation. No one will ever own Stan Lee._

* * *

_ **Immortal** _

"I still cannot believe we're here, guys! The headquarters of Super People magazine! Can you believe it?"

"Yes, Fred. We believed it yesterday when you told us, and also an hour ago when we got here." Go Go sat down on the couch, nursing her feet. "I just don't understand why we have to be here for as long as we have been."

"Go Go, you out of everyone should know that it takes time to get the perfect shot. We're nothing more than one of your birds."

"OK, two things. One," she started, holding her fingers in the air. "I _draw_ birds. I don't take pictures of them. Two, this isn't even comparable to that. Some canary I draw isn't going to be on the front of a magazine."

"Freddy, are you _sure_ that nobody here is going to give out our secret identities?" Honey Lemon chimed in from the other end of the couch.

"Don't worry, Honey Lemon! I have been assured that everyone will stay silent...partly because they're very trustworthy people, and partly because of the legally binding non-disclosure agreements that everyone here is forced to sign."

"Well, can they hurry up?" Wasabi rubbed the back of his neck. "I think my gear is starting to chafe."

Just then, their photographer came into the room. A tall, lanky man, his French accent punctuated the air in the green room. "I have refilled ze cameras, and we are ready to commence. Where is your short friend?"

"If you mean Hiro, bathroom."

"Well, I do not have ze time to wait. We shall start with the individual pictures. Come follow _moi_."

As they made their way back to the sound stage, Baymax was already there, attempting to diagnose one of the assistants.

"No, this is my real hair color," she said as she ran her hand through her hair.

" _There is an abnormal amount of ammonia on the top of your head."_ Baymax peered down to the top of her head. _"I suggest a chemical compound made of equal parts of sodium bicarbonate and lemon juice to remove it."_

"I...what?"

"Baymax, leave the poor girl alone." Wasabi insisted. "Where's Hiro at?"

" _He is still preoccupied in the bathroom."_

Without warning, another assistant came running up to the man, dropping papers left and right. "Sir, I need to talk to you."

"What is _ze_ matter this time? Can you not see I am busy with these heroes?"

"Sir, _he's_ in the building."

The photographer was all of a sudden aghast. "He's here? How come no one told me of this?"

"He just arrived unannounced, sir. What did you want me to do?"

"Who're they talking about?" Wasabi whispered to Fred. His friend merely shrugged in response.

For the third time, the doors to the studio blew open. But instead of an assistant or another employee, it was an older gentlemen, his cream-colored aviator suit crisp and clean and his white scarf hanging in the wind. The mustache was impeccable; his stature took over the room.

Yup, it was none other than-

"Dad!"

...OK, cool. Just writing a story here, Fred.

He ran up to his father, giving him a big hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were flying the family biplane in Norsweland!"

"I was, but I heard that you scored your first cover on Super People magazine, and there was no way I was going to miss that!" Mr. Frederickson replied. "My son and his friends are hitting the big time!"

"Umm...I do not mean to interrupt, Mr. Awesome..."

The old man wheeled around to the photographer, who recoiled back. "Pierre, are you treating these kids with respect?"

"Of course, sir. _Ze_ utmost respect. _"_

"That's good to hear." Mr. Frederickson raised to his full height, almost comically towering over him. "Because I would hate to hear that my son and his friends were being held here for hours on end because someone's being a perfectionist."

Pierre gulped. "Nothing like that would every occur here. Not under my watch."

Fred's father broke out into a laugh, pulling Pierre in with one arm. "Awesome! I knew I could count on you, chum!" He let him go as Pierre dusted himself off. "Now, I have had quite a long trip in. Perhaps you can go fetch me some tea. You do still have tea here, right?"

"Yes. I will get it right away." The dust cloud was almost as tall as Fred's dad as the photographer jettisoned out of the room.

"Nice one, Mr. Frederickson," Go Go smirked.

"Eh, Pierre was my photographer for almost 20 years. Bit of a pushover, but a nice guy once you get to know him." He waved his hands forward. "Now, you kids go relax while Pierre gets his mojo back. He'll be back soon enough."

"Excuse me, sir. I have your tea for you."

Mr. Frederickson looked behind him to see a young girl holding a saucer with a steaming hot cup of liquid. Her unkempt brown hair was just past her shoulder, and her red pants and dark blue shirt were equally disheveled. Her genuine smile, however, was not.

"You're not Pierre."

"Ummm...no, I'm not. I'm just an intern. He's a little preoccupied right now." The girl shuffled her feet nervously.

"Is he in the fetal position next to the break room refrigerator?"

"The...opposite corner of that."

"Ha!" he exclaimed. "Glad he's found a new corner after all these years." He took the cup of her hands and sipped it lightly. "Did you remember to put in the lump of sugar?"

"Yup. Rounded edges, so it's not a cube, but a sphere. Just the way you like it."

"Everybody seems to get that wrong here. Kid, this is the best tea I've ever had here!" He bend down to take a closer look at the girl. "I don't think I've ever seen you here before. Are you new here?"

"I...just started this week. I just moved over with my family from overseas. I'm going to surprise my cousin with a night out on the town once I get enough money."

"A noble cause indeed!" Mr. Frederickson smiled. "And what is your name, young lady?"

The girl sheepishly grinned as she stuck out her hand. "Kamala. Kamala Khan."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Khan." He peered even closer at her face. "You know, you remind me of someone. Someone I met a long time ago..."

Their conversation was cut short by the entire building seemingly rumbling the entire place.

"What the? Is this part of the shoot?" Wasabi yelled.

As if answering his question, a giant crack appeared in the middle of the sound stage, uprooting lights and equipment. Thinking fast, the team leapt into action to clear out the few people inside.

Except for Mr. Frederickson, who was calmly sipping the remainder of his tea.

"Um, don't you think we should move?" Kamala asked.

"Nonsense," he replied. "I know exactly who this is. He's more flash than show."

" _If it isn't my old nemesis!"_ The voice coming over the machine's loudspeaker was shrill. _"I finally have you where I want you!"_

"Sorry, I can't hear you." Fred's dad put a hand to his ear. "Could you come out so we can a proper conversation?"

" _Of course. Silly me."_

A compartment opened up on top of the drill machine, and an old man stood up out of it. His monocle and mechanical right arm shined with what little light was coming from the bulbs above.

Yup, it was no other than-

"It is I, Baron Von Steamer!"

...Twice? Really? Oh-

"Come on!"

Never mind. Three times.

Hiro had somehow bolted into the room, having finished his business elsewhere. He was out of breath from running, but looked up at the giant mechanical vehicle and sighed heavily. "Man, we can't catch a break, can we?"

"Ahh! Everyone is here! Big Hero 6, as well as Boss Awesome, will feel the wrath of Baron Von Steamer! Behold my OW!"

He rubbed the side of his head as another rock went careening past him. The villain turned to face the attacker, who was reeling back for another throw. "You, child! You will be the first to incur the wrath I mentioned before."

Kamala paused, the rock still in her hand. "Oh boy. I don't think I thought this through."

Out of the mech's right arm, he shot out a cloud of steam at her. Luckily, she had a guardian angel in the form of Mr. Frederickson, who grabbed her and dove out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Your courage is admirable, young lady," the old man said as he picked Kamala up off of the ground, "But perhaps it would be best if you left this to the professionals.

"Noted." Kamala made her way out of the exit, which Honey Lemon blocked off with one of her chem balls. Finished with the evacuation, the team pooled behind Mr. Frederickson, who was busy not listening to von Steamer.

"Millennials!" The villain was yelling, waving his fist in the air. "Don't know how to respect their elders."

"Gee, I can't imagine why," Go Go monotoned, wheeling to beside Baymax with a twirl.

"I heard that!"

"Don't worry, Dad. We'll take care of this." Fred took a ready stance along with the rest of the team.

"Got room for one more, son?"

He turned to see his father calmly remove his scarf and crack his knuckles. "Even though I'm retired, I'm sure I can keep up with you kids."

"This is the superhero team-up I've always dreamed of!"

"Are you sure about this, Mr. Frederickson?" Honey Lemon said. "We can take care of this."

"Trust me, young lady, I'm more than capable of handling myself. But we'll do it only if von Steamer agrees to it."

"Hmm." The villain rubbed his chin in thought. "I've always wanted to take on seven superpowered people at the same time, even though most people would consider it a terrible idea." His eyes widened. "Oh, what the heck? I'm in!"

"Outstanding!" Mr. Frederickson readied up and brought his fists up in a battle stance. "Ready, son?"

Fred's eyes started to tear up as he flipped his hood up. "Ready, Dad."

"Then let's do this!"

* * *

"And then we did it."

Fred glumly looked down at the counter.

"It was a good time. I'm glad I was able to do that with you."

"Fred."

He didn't reply immediately, turning the pages of the magazine. The steps stopped right next to him.

"I know that he would be so proud of you, Fred. As we all are." She put a hand on his shoulder, slightly squeezing it. "I'm glad that you were able to be with him at the studio.

Fred smiled to himself. "Yeah. Us kicking Steamer's butt was pretty cool. Remember when I Gravity Crushed him and you accidentally stuck Dad and him together."

"That...wasn't intentional, but I'm glad you liked it all the same." Honey Lemon grinned. "C'mon, we have to get going. Everyone's waiting for us."

"Yeah. Probably should." He got up from the chair, turning to face her. "How do I look?"

"Like a true gentlemen. But your tie's crooked. Here." She grabbed the top of his tie and straightened it out. Finished, she patted his chest. "There, now you're good."

Without warning, Fred pulled her toward him, snaring her in a hug. She gracefully returned it, leaving them in the embrace for a fair bit.

"You know," Honey Lemon said as they pulled apart. "I can tell everyone that I couldn't find you. Only the team knows about this place."

"No, it's...fine." Fred steadied himself, dusting his jacket off. "I should go. I have to be there for Mom. Besides (he motioned to everything inside the secret lair), I think Dad would want us to make use out of this place. I was merely brainstorming ideas on what to do."

"That would be nice." She squeezed his hand and led him to the doorway, only to be stopped by his resistance. He was looking around the room one last time, a wistful look in his eyes.

"Fred, you OK?"

"Yeah...I think I'm good. Let's go."

As they made their way back out into the hallway, the magazine Fred had left on the panel, as if by some divine intervention, flipped through its pages for a moment before landing in the middle. In between the interview that the team did and another editorial was a picture of Mr. Frederickson and Fred, smiling for the camera.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This came out much later than I wanted, but I wanted to make it right. And then in the end, it still wasn't as right as I wanted, but hey.

Growing up, I wasn't really a comic person. It wasn't until I got into college that I really delved into it. I don't really have a personal story or anything like that when it comes to Stan Lee, but I can appreciate (as I hope everyone can) someone with such a expansive imagination and universal loved in their field. It will be interesting what they do with his character in Big Hero 6; I guess it would depend on whether he recorded anything.

Also, a sneaky cameo by a character that I may or may not bring back in future stories. Anyone who reads my DevArt account may know the direction I"m going.

Normal updates will resume next week. I had to take a little time off because of the holiday and personal reasons, but I should be back in the saddle before too long.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


End file.
